


The Fae's Traveler

by GeekOfManyForms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multi-Fandom, Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekOfManyForms/pseuds/GeekOfManyForms
Summary: Aurora is an average girl who finds herself gifted with the ability to travel to different dimensions. She was given only two rules: you cant reveal what you are, and you can never go home. Messing with canon is fair game. So game on. In this story, my OC will be visiting several worlds, amongst them will be Harry Potter, Supernatural, and Vampire Diaries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: SI's/OC'S, Self-Inserts and Original Characters, Supernatural





	The Fae's Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: Hey ya'all, this is a new idea that has been swimming in my head for ages and I just had to get it out. For those of you that read my other fics, don't worry, I am still writing them; I just needed to get this out. It demanded to be written. I am going to be flip-flopping between this and New Beginning, so updates will be sporadic, but they will happen. Let me know what you think of this, I am a little unsure of it.*

I've heard it said that when something in your life is about to change exponentially, you can feel it. Like a lead weight in your stomach, or an inkling in the back of your mind; a sense of dread, or a sixth sense. I call bullshit. The day my life changed forever started out as normal as any other, the same mundanity that I had come to know and hate was ever-present. There was nothing there; no pit in my stomach, nor an uneasy feeling as the hair rose on the back of my neck. Although I should be happy that I had no warning, that there was no one around to prevent me from helping the woman who would change my fate. Because where would I have ended up without her?

Waking up at the ungodly hour of five a.m, I rushed through my morning routine so that I could get to work, though, I didn't really know why I was rushing. On-time or not, I knew my boss would still find some reason to belittle me; it was his favorite pastime after all. I ran down the stairs, my fingers rushing through my tangled brown locks. I grabbed my keys, before bolting outside, only to find my car had a flat and I had no spare. The early morning air was cold and misty, a slight rain falling. I stood outside, staring at my old beat-up Toyota with dread. With a huff of aggravated breath, I gave in to the inevitable and hoofed it. I lived a half-hour from the tiny grocery store where I worked and knew I would be cold and wet by the time I got there, but there was no other option.

I moved to the city the day I turned eighteen and never looked back. I had lived in foster care for most of my teenage life, bounced from home to home, it hadn't been a hard choice to venture out on my own. I was used to being alone; it was only at times like this when I wished I had family or friends I could call. I was more than a bit of an introvert though, living life through my books and TV shows. Which made it hard to find someone who didn't snicker at my geeky ways. Many would find the way I lived unhealthy, and even I'll admit at times it probably is, but when you've suffered life in the dark with very little to live for — sometimes fantasy is better than reality.

I lifted my hood over my head and rushed down the road, my feet beating against the wet pavement, socks already drenched. The sky was dark and gloomy, heavy grey rain clouds covering it like a veil. In the distance, I could see the store's neon sign glowing through the morning fog. The bold letters of 'Terry's' flickered in and out as I stepped up to the automatic doors, the mechanical whizzing as they opened was a sound I had come to recognize as easily as I did my own breathing. I had worked at the family-owned grocery store for four years, and it didn't feel like I would ever escape. Mike, the store manager, had given me a job when no one else would. I had been a fresh-faced teenager with no experience and no family; I thought he was being kind and taking a chance on me. Little did I know, he was an asshole who liked his woman young. Luckily, I was able to take care of myself. Handling his advances was easy for a girl who grew up in foster care. It's probably the reason he hated me, his fragile male ego couldn't handle being constantly rejected. I shook off the small pebbles of rain that dotted my worn jacket, and pulled it off, rushing toward the two empty registers situated at the front of the poorly lit store. I tossed my jacket in the cubby under the register and took my name tag from my pocket, snapping it on my bright red shirt. How I hated the apple red uniformed t-shirt employees were forced to wear.

"I see you're late again, Aurora!" Mike walked in from the small office on the other side of the store, his cracked lips curled into a hateful smile. "Looks like I'll need to have a chat with Terry," he said.

I glared at him, adjusted my name tag. "You don't need to talk to, Mr. Buckman. I am like, two minutes late, Mike. I had to walk today. Just cool it," I said, typing in my login.

Mike walked closer to my register, his beefy arms folded across his chest. "You need to remember who you're talking to, girl. I'm still your manager. That little addition to your name tag doesn't mean shit to me," he said, pointing to my tag, which read: Aurora, Shift Manager.

I had been promoted by the owner last month, and Mike had been pissed. It came with a ten cent raise, which I couldn't pass up, but that was the only extra benefit the job offered. It also came with later shifts and more responsibilities.

"Yeah, I got that, Mike. Now, can you move outta my space? Mornings are already shit enough without your attitude," I said.

Mike's jaw tightened and he slammed his hand down on the conveyor belt before he stormed back to the office. I didn't really care if he tattled, Mr. Buckman knew I had a temper and he loved it. Like I said, I was never getting outta here. I began my usual start of day process, cleaning the registers and restocking the items I could, while still checking out a few early morning customers. It was all mind-numbingly boring. It wasn't until lunchtime when everything changed. I was wiping down the windows when the door buzzed, alerting me that a customer had arrived. I glanced up, smiling at the short older woman. She was a regular who lived only a block away from me. She padded inside, flower-covered purse clutched against her chest, her wrinkled face scrunched up in concentration. She had her pink hair pulled up in a messy bun. I grinned at her crazy flower child attire and fuzzy purple gemstone covered slippers. She was an eccentric woman, probably in her late sixties. She never cared what she looked like, or if anyone else would either. I loved talking to her, it was one of the only highlights of my day. Since she had moved into the neighborhood three months ago, she had made it her mission to bring me desserts every Saturday after work, and stop by the store daily.

"Hello, Opal. How are you today?" I asked, tossing my grey rag into the bucket at my feet.

Opal stopped her trek toward the back of the store, emerald green eyes shooting toward me, and she gripped onto her bag tightly — the material twisting in her hand, an unpleasant squeak meeting my ears. I grimaced slightly but chose to keep a pleasant expression on my face as she stepped closer to me, her feet scooting across the floor. She looked up into my face, her short stature always surprised me. At five foot seven, I wasn't tall by any means, but when Opal stood directly in front of me I was forced to look down.

"Today is the day, ya know. Everything could change. When it's finally time to administer the tests, I always get so nervous. Especially this time; I really like you," she giggled, her bag twisting in her grasp.

My brows furrowed and I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have a test of some sort today Opal? Are you sick?" I asked, a hint of unease in my voice.

I really liked this woman, and I had so few people I actually cared about. Opal took a piece of my hair, glancing at the dark brown strand with an odd amount of interest.

"Not I, Aurora."

She looked up into my eyes, and I wondered what she saw, what she was searching for as her deep green eyes scanned my face.

"What do you wish for? If you could ask for something, anything at all, even if it was the most outlandish of requests, what would it be?" she asked.

I found myself caught in her gaze, my body almost felt like it was floating as I took in her words. The world around us faded, and I didn't even think to laugh at how ridiculous that was. It was exactly the way people described it when you danced with, or met, your true love for the first time. The only thing I could see was the tiny old woman in front of me. Her question bounced around in my mind and I focused on her words. What did I wish for? There were so many things I could think of. A family, money, a new job, a way to escape… a way to escape. The mad whirlwind in my mind came to a sudden stop, and all I could see were the many stories I held near and dear to my heart. Faces, names, and worlds flashed before my eyes and Opal's lips curled, a surprised grin splitting her face, and she patted my cheek.

"Now that is one I haven't heard before. How very intriguing. I do hope you pass little human," she said.

I blinked a few times, coming back to reality, and Opal stepped away, glancing around. "Can you tell me where the chocolate sweeties are, dear?" she said, her eyes seemed to glow with excitement.

I placed a hand on my forehead, my head was throbbing as if someone had stabbed me with a hot poker. "Uh, were we just talking about something, Opal?" I said, rubbing my temples.

The brightly dressed old woman wobbled toward me and tapped my elbow. "Chocolate sweeties, dear. You were going to show me where they are located," she said, green eyes gleaming.

I stumbled forward, my whole body felt like jello. Opal led me toward the back, her expression serene.

"Um…we have loads of different chocolates. I'm not sure what kind you want, Opal," I said.

Opal paused, releasing my elbow and glanced toward the front, her serene expression fading. "Oh, well it doesn't matter now. It seems the time has come to see if you're worthy," she said, her gaze locking onto my face.

I held onto the shelf beside us and shook my head, my stomach flip-flopping despite my annoyance and confusion. "Opal, sweety, I am not sure what's up with you today, but I'm exhausted and, frankly, I don't have it in me to role play or, whatever, with you today," I said, sighing.

Opal chuckled, her perfect white teeth shining in the fluorescent lights. "Oh dear, I don't role-play or… LARP was it? That's your forte. This is very real, and in the next two minutes, you'll see that. I am sorry it must get so violent. But we have to be sure you're worthy of our gifts," she said, her face falling.

My eyes widened, spine straightening as the door buzzed, an alert that Opal was no longer my only customer. Opal took a step back and waved me toward the front, her eyes downcast. I felt a trickle of fear slide down my spine, and I took a tentative step toward the front. I tried to reassure myself that the small old woman was eccentric and possibly insane and that I had nothing to fear, but there was something about the weight of her presence behind me that kept those thoughts from being of any comfort. As I rounded the corner, a man dressed in tattered black came into view, his face partially covered by a dirty bandana. I stopped in my tracks, Opal coming up beside me, and felt my heart skip a beat in abject fear. The man lifted a small gun, pointing it at my head, and rocked from foot to foot — his hand shaking.

"Your gonna empty the registers, bitch, then I want everything from the safe!" he shouted, his voice cracking.

My body was frozen, and although I was shouting at myself on the inside to move, I just couldn't. Opal shifted beside me and the man moved the gun, pointing it at her, a tremor in his hand. The weapon pointed at my only friend had me jerking to life.

"No! No, please; I'll get you what you need. Just point that at me. I am a manager, she is only a customer," I said, very slowly inching in front of Opal.

I couldn't let him kill her, it would be all my fault, all because I was frozen in fear. She may be a bit crazy, but she was one of the only people I actually cared about. I raised my hands in the air, inhaling a steadying breath, and took a step forward.

"Watch it, bitch, I will kill you!" he yelled.

I stopped, my raised hands trembling. "I am heading for my register. There is only money in the one today. We aren't very busy on Mondays. The safe is in the office," I said, pointing toward the door across the room.

I just hoped Mike had called the cops and didn't act like a hero. The man pointed his gun toward my register. "Get it open!" He bolted toward the bagging table to snatch a plastic bag and I slowly walked toward my register, typing in my ID. The till popped open, and I felt a presence behind me, my body shaking as a gun was pressed into my back. "Fill the bag. I want every bill," he spat.

I nodded, taking the bag from his hand. I took the money, noticing with a bit of malice that there couldn't be more than five hundred dollars inside. This man would probably walk away with no more than fifteen hundred dollars. The safe had already been mostly emptied yesterday. I felt the gun digging into my back and shoved the bag toward him.

"That's it," I said. He wrapped his hand around my arm and drug me toward the office. "Let me in. I want what's in the safe," he said.

I shook my head, placing a hand on the door, and looked at the man's chest — refusing to meet his eyes.

"I don't have my key, but the assistant manager is inside; he probably doesn't even know you're here," I whispered, praying Mike knew and had called the cops.

The man turned around, pointing his gun toward Opal, who was on her knees by the registers. I raised my hands again, stepping around him until he pointed the gun at my head. I swallowed deeply, tears burning in my eyes, and stared at the office door.

"Let me get you inside, please. There is no need for violence. You will get your money," I said.

The man snorted, pressing his gun into my temple, his rancid breath fanning across my face. I held back a gag and turned my head as far as I could, the hard steel of his gun felt like it was burning my flesh.

"I will kill you all if you don't get me inside that room," he said.

His rotting teeth drew my gaze, and I leaned away, my stomach rolling. I grabbed hold of the doorknob, turning my body and pressing it against the wood. I knocked on the glass, eyes squinting to see through the two-way film.

"Mike? I need you to let me in," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

I could just make out a figure sitting in the desk chair and released a rush of breath when I saw a shadow approaching the window. I took a step away from the door and saw the thief lean against the wall, hiding from view. Mike opened the door and rolled his eyes when he saw my disheveled appearance.

"What's wrong now? Is the dairy case acting up again?" he asked, tone bored.

I couldn't believe it, he really didn't know what was going on. What the hell did he do in that office? My eyes widened and I leaned forward, my hands jerking toward the kneeling customer behind me.

"Uh, no, not the dairy case," I said.

Mike's face paled and the thief stepped up beside me, shoving him into the office. I glanced around me, my eyes falling on Opal, and I was shocked to see a smile on her full lips. My fear faltered momentarily, a bubbling of unease and confusion growing. When she noticed me watching her, she nodded toward the office and I stumbled inside, my head throbbing again as if I was being prodded forward.

"The money now!" the thief said.

I found Mike leaning into the safe, filling the plastic bag with wrinkled bills. I could see his neck flushed with anger and fear, and I sensed he was going to let his attitude get the better of him. Mike stood, shoving the bag into the man's chest, and I saw him hide something behind his thigh.

"There, now go," Mike said.

I stepped toward the door and held it open. The thief bolted, heading toward the exited, his gun lowered at his side, and I heard a click. My head shot toward Mike who had a gun pointed at the retreating thief.

"Drop the money and your gun!" he said, smirking.

I stomped my foot in exasperation, slowly heading to stand between Opal and the two gun-wielding idiots. The thief dropped the plastic bag, and while Mike watched it land on the ground, a few rubber band bound bundles of money falling from its depths, the thief's gun jerked toward an oblivious Mike. A loud bang rocked the small office, and I covered my mouth with my hands, tears leaking from my tightly squeezed eyes. Mike crumbled to the floor a ribbon of red growing on his shirt, droplets falling onto the pale floor. The thief bent down, grabbing the bag, and pointed the gun at me and then Opal. I dropped onto the ground in front of her, a hand raised.

"Go, just go. Please, I'll do anything… just don't. She's my friend," I said.

The man looked down at me, the stained bandana on his face moving rapidly with each sharp intake of breath. My raised hand shook as I watched him debate taking our lives as he had done Mikes. I saw everything fade away, but then with one last glance at Opal his eyes clouded over, and he stumbled from the store — his steps rocky. I crawled toward Mike's body, my hand landing in a warm puddle of his blood, and I looked down at my red slicked palm. Opal came up behind me, her hand landing on my shoulder, and I looked up at her, rubbing my palm off on my jeans with a shudder.

"I am sorry, dear, but sometimes death is inevitable." Opal shrugged, a strand of pink hair falling in her eyes, and she brushed it behind her ear. "On the bright side, you have passed our test. You were willing to give your life for me, a woman you barely know. You called me a friend," she said, a bright ethereal smile on her face.

I stood to my feet, taking a step away from the dead body below me. "I…I don't have time for your games right now, Opal. I have to call the cops and Mr. Buckman. I… he's dead, like really dead,' I said, pointing at Mike's body in shock.

Opal looked down at Mike, her foot nudging his head with a slight wince. "Oh, my Aurora, I know. His spirit is already traveling to the other side as we speak. Although, I doubt he will be happy about where he's going," she said, brow raised in thought.

I placed my hands on my cheeks, before leaning into her personal space as I put a palm on her forehead. "Okay, you are kinda freaking me out now. Like, are you a religious zealot or just a bit cuckoo. I don't know what's up with you, but we seriously have to call 911 now," I said, looking toward the phone.

I started to step over Mike's body and Opal huffed in annoyance. Her large extravagant bracelets jingled, and I heard her snap her fingers. I was blinded by a bright white light, my hands coming up to cover my eyes, as the room shifted, the walls closing in and floors collapsing. I screamed in shock as I fell, my hair scattering. I twisted around in the air, my arms waving, reaching helplessly into the emptiness for something to grasp onto. I turned my head and caught sight of the walls; they were made of sheer glass, and I could see my wide hazel eyes, full of fear and shock staring back at me. What the hell was going on? This was impossible, I mean, this is the kind of thing that only happens in books, TV, or fanfiction — and I sure as hell wasn't a heroine.

I could feel my stomach crawling up my throat, and I felt like I wanted to vomit, but knew if I did it would be coming back to meet my face, so I swallowed it down — gaging against the wind. I scratched at the empty air, looking down at the white light below me. I sucked in a panicked gasp of air as the walls started to shift again, coming in closer, cocooning me in a tight embrace. I screamed, slamming my hands against the glass. I could see several mirror images of myself, and couldn't help the dark thought that planted itself in my mind. I would be able to see my own death from every angle.

The wall behind me flew backward and I fell, my backside roughly meeting the floor, and knocking the air from my lungs. In the mirror, I could see a short beautiful young woman with curly pastel pink hair striding toward me. She wore a floor-length, pale pink dress, with flowers scattered across the skirt.

"Aurora, my dear, you made it unscathed I see. It can be very demanding on the human form to travel to our realm. Though, you are only in what your kind would call a… " She snapped her fingers repeatedly, pink painted lips pursed as she concentrated, with a bright flash of her green eyes she chuckled, snapping her fingers one more time as she pointed at me. "A waiting room, that's it," she said.

I pressed a hand to my sore throat, rubbing at the skin, and glared at the semi-familiar woman, my eyes trailing her perfect skin and features. She was gorgeous, her beauty unlike anything I had seen before — even on the silver screen. She couldn't have been any older than twenty-five. Her emerald eyes widened as I took a step back, unsure how she knew my name or why she brought me here.

"Oh my, you don't recognize me?" Placing a hand on her flawless cheek, she rubbed at the skin, brows furrowed in obvious confusion. Then as her hand trailed down her neck, her eyes lit up in understanding, lips widening into a bright wicked smile. "Ah, I realize now, you aren't used to seeing my true form!" she said, laughing merrily.

Her laughter was like music, and more beautiful than any instrument I had ever heard; I found myself leaning toward her rather than continuing my retreat. Reaching out, she took my arm, pulling me forward and leading me toward a door I had only just noticed the moment her cool skin touched mine.

"It's me silly; Opal," she giggled, shaking her pink curls.

My head jerked, shifting toward her, and my eyes widened. "How is that possible? You look young. You're young, like super young! My age," I said, stuttering and pointing to her firm, gorgeous body.

Opal held out her other arm and shimmied. "Why thank you. I exfoliate. And it's very much possible; if you're a fairy," she said, placing her hand back onto my arm and continuing to lead me down the pure white corridor.

I pulled her to a stop, snorting out a laugh. I took her shoulder and tilted her around so that I could catch a glimpse of her back.

Just as I thought, no wings.

"Yeah, I don't think so. If you're a fairy where are your wings? I don't know how or why you did all this, or where the real Opal is, but I am done. I hate pranks and I want to go home. I still have to deal with the cops," I said, realizing I had forgotten Mike.

My fingers brushed through my hair and I started to panic. Oh God, I had left a dead man just lying there, all alone, with my handprint in his blood. Would they think I did it, the store didn't have security cameras. 'Opal' placed her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing, and I took a breath.

"Calm yourself Aurora, do you really want to go home? Was that what you wished for? To forever be a cashier, alone, with only an old lady as your friend. Or was there more you wanted, an adventure perhaps? In the worlds you thought would forever be out of your reach," she said.

I looked up into her emerald eyes, my head swimming and heart beating a crescendo. She took my hand again, pulling me toward the door, her hand grazing the knob. She glanced back at me, eyes almost wild. "If I allow you in this room, there is no going back. Your world and past will be forever lost to you. Once you become a friend of the Fae there is no return. We are wrathful beings, and do not take betrayal lightly," she said, a cloud of darkness marring her otherwise beautiful features.

I swallowed down my fear. She was offering me a gift, and if she was being honest about what she was, a gift from a fairy was rare. For it to be offered to me, a normal girl with no skills or special abilities, well that was unbelievable. If I passed that up just to go back to a world of black and white, and possibly prison, I'd have to be a moron.

"I don't want to go back. I accept your gift and friendship, Opal," I said.

Opal twisted the gold doorknob and opened the door, leading me into a pitch-black room. My vision strained to adjust to the difference, and I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily. A bright flash of light shooting across my closed lids had me opening my eyes. I took a heavy step back when I found myself in a room that left me breathless, and completely terrified. A shooting star passed in front of me, its firey tail had a scream of terror building in my throat. It appeared as if I had taken a step into outer space. I was surrounded on every side by planets, their colors, and size unlike anything my mind could have conjured. I could just make out a large faintly purple galaxy in the distance and I could see what looked like the Milky Way. I opened my arms out beside me, afraid I would lose my balance and fall into nothingness.

"This is just a small part of the universe. There is much you humans do not know, and never will. A whole galaxy of possibilities is out there waiting for someone to explore. That is why your wish intrigued me. I have always wanted to create someone who had the interest to explore the way you do. An inter-dimensional traveler, if you will. You wished to be able to visit worlds you thought didn't exist, but I think this will be a huge surprise to you, my dear; they do," Opal said.

I turned, shocked into forgetting my fear for the moment, and stared at the woman next to me. "They exist? All of them?" I said.

Opal laughed, her curls shaking, and rolled her eyes. "Not all of them. Aurora, your namesake for example. The Disney one at least, doesn't exist; sorry. The other stories you so love though, they are real. The writers who created them picked up a sort of wavelength from another dimension. Its what gave them their inspiration. They wrote the stories of real beings," she said.

With shocked excitement, I clapped my hands, trying to remain still for fear of falling. I was unsure of what was below me and refused to look down. "You're going to let me travel to any dimension I want?" I asked.

Opal glanced around us, taking in the frightening beauty of space. "The gift you earned was the gift of inter-dimensional travel. Where you go will be up to you. I will be giving you the ability to adapt to each world so that you might survive what you encounter; the rest will be on you. There are only two rules: you may never tell anyone what you truly are, and you may never return home," she said, a firm cold tone to her voice.

I nodded, totally okay with those rules. "So, canon, it's cool to change it?" I said, expression bright.

Opal laughed, laying her chin on my shoulder. "My dear, this is the real world, 'canon' will not exist, do what you will. The time you arrive will be up to you; go from there," she said, shrugging.

I almost fainted in delight when she said to throw out canon. My options were limitless, and I felt such excitement. Turning toward me, Opal hummed in question, taking my shoulders with a gentle tug. "Are you ready to start your new life?" she asked.

I looked down at myself, grimacing at my bloody jeans and bright red shirt. Opal lifted my chin, brushing my hair over one shoulder.

"Remember, you will be able to adapt as you wish to whichever dimension you choose. Your gift will take some getting used to, but you'll be fine. It'll be easy to figure out; like breathing," she said.

I nodded, my throat dry, and squared my shoulders. "I am ready; as unbelievable as this all is," I said, chuckling in disbelief.

Opal took my face in her hands, gently blowing sweet air in my face. I blinked rapidly, trying to breathe unstifled oxygen, and I gasped, choking on the sickling sweet taste of her breath. She leaned back, her nails biting into my skin, and I felt a rush of sickness. My stomach was dropping as I felt the world sway around me.

"You will always be able to find me if you wish it. Now choose the start of your journey and your gifts will take you there," she said, her soft voice somewhere above me.

My mind fumbled, fighting to grasp hold of a single thought, and I saw a flash of something shiny and black — a faded memory crossing my mind. I tried to look ahead of me, to make out what I was leaving behind, but my vision was blurry, and all I could see were burning stars. My body jolted, and I felt a soft prickly pressure on my cheek, leaning over, I emptied my stomach. The purring of an engine met my ears and sat up on my knees, my fingers digging into wet dirt, and nose wrinkling at the smell of my own sick. I looked around me, finding I was sitting in the brush on the side of a highway. In the distance, I could see a gorgeous slick black car heading in the opposite direction. My body swayed and I chuckled, darkness taking over my mind. "That's an Impala," I said, falling into the grass at the side of the road.


End file.
